


What That Mouth Can Do

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Escort Sam Winchester, F/M, Finger Sucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You invite Sam, your escort, back into your apartment after dinner.





	What That Mouth Can Do

You were seriously going to have to thank your co-worker who turned you on to the escort website.  On your very first match, you were paired with an Adonis of men – tall, handsome, strong.

The two of you went on your dinner date – the thing that you had officially paid for, according to the website – and were now walking back to your apartment.  This was the time when you could test the waters, and if both of you were into it, the ‘escort’ could become something even more.

Sam walked you to your apartment, smiling at you as you took your keys out.  You unlocked the door and opened it a few inches before looking up at him shyly.

“Do you, ah,” you blushed.  “Do you want to come in?”

Sam grinned.  “I thought you’d never ask.”

He practically dove down to meet your lips, guiding you backwards into your apartment until he could kick the door closed behind him.  You were grateful that you’d interpreted the energy correctly – apparently Sam wanted you just as much as you wanted him.

Your purse fell to the floor, along with your keys.  Sam didn’t stop kissing you as you both toed off your shoes, leaving them in the entryway.  His hands were roaming your body, grasping at layers of clothing like he wanted to rip them off.

You probably wouldn’t mind that, actually.

“Bedroom,” you said against his lips, earning a groan in response.  You began leading Sam backwards to your room, unbuttoning his shirt as you went.  By the time you were through the door, you’d gotten his shirt off his shoulders and his hands were at your waist, breaking the kiss to rid you of your blouse.

“So gorgeous,” Sam muttered before pushing you backward to the bed, making you fall onto it.  You scooted up, making room for Sam to join you.

He bit his lip for a moment before his hands went to his belt, undoing it and ridding himself of his jeans in one swift movement.  You could see the outline of his cock against his boxer briefs and couldn’t wait to get your hands on him.

Sam seemed to have other ideas though.  “You stay right there,” he ordered you, to which you immediately nodded.  Sam leaned over to kiss your belly, his fingers working your jeans until he could slide them down your legs.  He threw them to the side as he looked down at you, laying out for him in just your bra and underwear.  

“So fucking beautiful,” Sam murmured, leaning down to begin a trail of kisses up your leg.  His touch was like fire, lighting you up from the inside.  You squirmed under him as he moved up your legs, spreading them wantonly for him.  Unfortunately, Sam’s kisses bypassed your core, moving up your stomach and between your breasts.

He laid himself out next to you, his mouth sealing itself on yours.  His hand, however, began trailing back down your body, squeezing your breasts gently through your bra before his fingertips danced along your lower stomach.

“Sam, please…” you begged, needing him to touch you.  He sealed his lips over yours in a dirty kiss as his hand found its way between your legs, rubbing you through your underwear.  You arched into his hand, desperate for the touch.  

He teased you through the fabric as you kissed for a minute, making your underwear wet with arousal.  Sam’s mouth left yours, kissing down your neck to your chest.  He tugged at your bra, and you unclasped and removed it for him.  Now that your breasts were free, he sucked on one nipple while still working his hand over your panties, your entire body arching toward him for more.

Finally, when you thought you were going to have to beg for more, Sam pulled away, hands removing your underwear and his own.  He met your eyes, seeing how lust-filled they were, as he reached for his jeans and held out a condom. 

You nodded, your whole body tingling with anticipation.

Sam’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you into a kiss again.  He flipped you into the position he wanted and you went willingly, ready for Sam to take you.  In expert time, the condom was on and he was notched at your entrance, ready to fuck you.  

Sam froze, letting his breathing match yours.  On an exhale, he pushed inside, stretching your pussy around his cock.  You moaned at the feeling, spreading your legs wider to give him room to move.

When Sam was fully seated, he kissed you tenderly, waiting for you to be ready for him to really begin.  You let him know with a squeeze of your legs around his waist, and it was bliss.

Sam’s long cock touched you in all the right places, especially with the practiced, dirty roll of his hips that he was so good at.  Your head was thrown back against your pillow, nonsense words tumbling from your mouth with each thrust.  

“Fuck, baby girl,” Sam groaned against your neck.  “You’re so loud.”  Sam brought one of his hands to your mouth, touching two fingers to your lips.  “Maybe you should occupy that mouth of yours.”

A wicked glint was in his eye and you felt yourself squeeze around his cock at his words.  You opened your mouth, letting him feed his fingers to you.

Sam watched you as you sucked and licked his fingers in time with the movements of his hips, the squelching sounds in the room getting louder by the second.  It was all too much, the need between the two of you overwhelming.  You swirled your tongue around his fingers once more before sucking hard, right as you came on his cock.  The tightness dragged him down with you, and he groaned as he emptied into the condom.

His hips stilled and he rested his head on your shoulder, taking his fingers out of your mouth.  Your breath was heavy as your heart slowed back to normal before Sam slipped out of you.  He quickly disposed of the condom before laying back on the bed, pulling you into his chest.

“Give me a little while and we’ll see what else that mouth of yours can do,” he murmured into your hair, making your heart race again.

Your night had only just begun.


End file.
